Strange times (Lucifer x reader)
by drade666
Summary: This is the prequel to my bad dreams (Lucifer x reader) fic. This story tells how Lucifer gets together with you and how you managed to get those psychic abilities.


_**Strange times (Lucifer x reader)**_

The apocalypse, strange how such a word could instill such fear in people then there was Lucifer, the devil, Satan all three words could send people running for the nearest church or grabbing the nearest bible…strange. You couldn't say that these things didn't scare you but it wasn't exactly like you would go running for the hills either after all you had encountered things just as bad such as demons, shape shifters, werewolves, vampires, monsters of all kinds so in your opinion as long as you viewed the devil as just another monster it was simple but that was before that night. The hunt you were on was taking longer then expected, which made you uneasy to begin with but something else was poking at the back of your head or rather in your head. Sometimes being a psychic was a real pain in the ass but complaining was pointless considering you had asked for it in the first place. That's right you remember the day it happened clearly to the demon with the yellow eyes attacking that young girl, you saving her then somehow it ended up with him making you an offer in exchange for his life. He had said you had potential to be a great leader, whatever that meant in the end you accepted his offer to drank some of his blood because hell…why not! After all at that point you had nothing to loose, your family was dead, your friends had abandoned you and the whole world just seemed to be trying to screw you in some way or form so why not accept an offer from a demon with any luck you'd end up dead.

After accepting Yellow eye's offer you ended up developing these odd psychic abilities, which was all well and good but the only thing they seemed good for was that they sometimes helped on hunts, warning you of danger before it came. In addition to the lack of usefulness there was another side to these so called amazing abilities you could pick up on people's thoughts and memories, which often made it difficult to sleep at night. Over time you'd managed to get used to the nightmares that is until the apocalypse had started now you got horrible visions at night of blood, screaming, golden bars, the feeling of being trapped however out of all that the worst was the strong feeling of sorrow that would wash over you after you awoke. You hated it anyway no time for that now the demon you tracked to this abandoned industrial area wasn't going to wait for you to get your head in order so with holy water in hand you worked your way through the area making sure to check around every corner just in case. Nothing, nothing, nothing, there was nothing not even a squirrel or bird very odd but while you were busy wrapped up in trying to find out what was gong on suddenly you felt 2 hands on your back followed by pressure as you found yourself tripping over your own feet. The holy water went flying out of your hand as you threw them up to brace yourself from the fall, spinning around to see the very demon you'd been hunting standing behind you with a maniacal smirk on his face.

"Damn!" You curse as you go for the holy water only to see a pair of feet standing in front of the bottle. Your gaze follows the figure upwards to see a tall, blonde haired man standing there with his arms crossed and smirk on his features. You inhale sharply as you fall backwards on to your ass, scooting backwards as you tried to escape him cause some how, someway you just knew it was him!

"Lucifer!" You stated breathlessly as your voice caught in your throat

"Hello, my dear" Lucifer greeted you, the smooth tone of his voice surprisingly pleasant over your ears. Suddenly you felt a piercing pain in your skull similar to the pain that would happen before you'd get the visions but for some reason it was a lot more intense causing your hand to fly up to your temple, your eyes squeezing shut from the pain. Lucifer was watching you as something washed over him, something that felt warm as his vessels heart began to beat faster then ache at the sight of you in pain. Your head was pounding as you tried to stave off the pain but to little avail then suddenly you let out a shriek as you grasped the sides of your head, the pain unbelievably intense as visions flashed behind your eyes of a dark place, pain coursing through your body like there were injuries all over it, blood on your hands and then the worst part…sorrow, that immense sorrowful feeling.

Lucifer continued to watch you as you continued to wreath from pain, his brow furrowing in confusion as to why he wasn't enjoying your pain. The ache in his chest was growing with each second that he watched you and heard you cry out in pain causing further confusion to set itself on his features. You couldn't stand it any longer letting out a final yelp of pain before falling to the ground with the darkness of your world closing in on you until everything went black. Lucifer stood over you filled with conflict as to what he should do with you considering on one hand he felt like he should simply let the demons have you but on the other he felt like he should help you but wasn't sure why. After a few minutes of careful contemplation Lucifer made up his mind to help you, leaning over to pick you up in his strong arms his heart jumped again as he felt your soft flesh beneath his hands. He was still very confused as to why he felt such a strong urge to save you but he also had to admit the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant either.

You weren't sure how long you'd been out but it felt like days or even weeks when you finally opened your eyes. Your eyes adjusted to the dim light around you as the blurry residue, haze of pain cleared from them allowing you to look around but nothing was making any sense first of all you half expected to be dead and second you remembered passing out on the cold ground but now you were clearly in a warm, soft bed. The cotton sheets were soft on your skin unlike the usual scratchy motel room sheets you slept in and the pillows were plush most likely goose down defiantly strange. You ran a hand over your face then threw the covers off only to discover you weren't in your clothing rather you were now dressed in a set of Pajama shorts (red) and a T-shirt (black) again strange but whatever you worked your way over to the washroom to splash some cool water on your face. Your temples still hurt from what had happened so you rubbed them slightly closing your eyes then opened them again to look back to the mirror only to nearly jump out of your skin when you saw Lucifer standing behind you.

"Lucifer!" You shouted spinning around to face him

"I'm pleased to see you've awoken" Lucifer stated smoothly to you with a large smile crossing his face but it seemed legit not fake or a smirk. He was genuinely happy to see you were awake and alright?

"What…" You began when a wave of weakness washed over your body suddenly causing your knees to buckle under you. You braced yourself to hit the floor but instead you felt 2 strong hands grab your waist and grab your upper arm, cool seeping from them on to your overly warm flesh (most likely from a fever). Your gaze shifted from the hands on you to the brilliant blue eyes now staring at you with clear, unhidden concern as Lucifer steadied you then leaned in close enough for his breath to ghost over your skin making you shudder slightly. You couldn't believe it though Satan, the devil; Lucifer was concerned about you but why? Why was Lucifer concerning himself with a human? What was he up too? All these questions were running through your mind so fast it took you a moment to realize he was currently scooping you up into his arms then carrying you back to the bed. You felt your heart begin to race as you felt the firm muscles of his chest when he pulled you close to his body while carrying you making you wonder why your body was reacting this way. You looked at Lucifer with confusion as the mattress sunk beneath your body, the press of pillows against your back allowing you to sit up while Lucifer slid his hands out from underneath you before backing off again with the same look of concern still in his eyes.

"Why?" You finally settled on as a question cause it seemed to sum up everything into one.

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked back his face surprisingly soft, gentle even

"All this, why are you doing it?" You asked again this time trying to be a little more specific.

"To be honest, I don't even know myself" Lucifer said simply averting his gaze from you

Your heart was now pounding in your ears, your hands were beginning to sweat and your body was tingling all over, not from fear like you'd expected rather from something else…something. Lucifer's body was lean muscle with short blonde hair and you'd felt his stubble along your temple when he'd picked you up, he was…handsome. You couldn't believe it after everything you were smitten with the devil, Lucifer of all people however it was hard not too with his intense blue eyes currently scanning you up and down making a slight flush cross your cheeks. Lucifer reached forward making you jerk away slightly at first before allowing him to touch your face, his hand was cool, invitingly so on your heated flesh so you leaned into the touch inadvertently to get more of the coolness. Lucifer stroked your cheek with his thumb moving more to cup your face now instead of checking for a fever like you'd assumed a few minutes ago. It was wrong, it was disturbing, it was strange this feeling that washed over you, not fear, not hatred, nothing like anything you've ever felt before in your life as Lucifer's hand moved to your chin tipping it up slightly as his piercing blue eyes captured your (Y/EC) ones. Your lips parted slightly to exhale a breath you didn't even realized you'd been holding then you felt the press of cold, soft lips on your own as Lucifer kissed your mouth. For a moment you weren't sure weather or not to kiss him back but eventually you gave in, pressing your mouth into his as heat rose in your stomach and your hands gently rose up to cup the back of Lucifer's neck as well as to run along his arm.

That was the first night you slept with the devil but not the last, as he seemed to claim you as his own. Lucifer was never crude to you nor was he rough in fact just the opposite, caring and gentle with every touch or word, he would never even have dreamed of hurting you or yelling. Every night you would tuck in close to him then fall asleep in his arms as he watched you all night, stroking your hair or running soothing patterns along your arms and back. Your visions continued to plague you though getting seemingly worse as the days go by but why, why were they so vivid around Lucifer? Strange, yes these were strange times.


End file.
